


you're you.

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, написано: 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: ничего необычного, знаете.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 1





	you're you.

**Author's Note:**

> началось все с марининой подборки; трек послушайте обязательно, да:  
> https://vk.com/wall-51210087_841634

Августовской ночью душно до тошного, хочется залезть куда-нибудь в холодильник — и там сидеть, чтобы вымораживало так сейчас необходимым льдом и по коже — и под кожей тоже. Лу Ханя ведет выпитым чуть ранее вином и сраным, мать его, бесконечным как это гребаное лето одиночеством; но он лишь криво усмехается, выдавливая кнопку громкости на смартфоне до максимума. На бордюре совсем уж погано и неудобно сидеть, но парень только локти на согнутые колени ставит да голову опускает, пытаясь справиться с вращающимся, словно в центрифуге, миром. Помогает абсолютно никак; сблевать все это хочется нещадно.  
Рядом чемодан с немногочисленными шмотками намекает, что стоило бы что-то предпринять, чтобы не остаться ночевать вот так на улице, но, знаете, немного похуй.  
Очень похуй.  
Лу Хань устал, черт возьми, устал настолько глубоко и бесконечно, что все остальное потеряло значение.  
Остановившийся около него автомобиль вызывает на губах лишь новую усмешку — в коленки, так, чтобы не видно никому, а чуть неуверенное  
— У вас все в порядке? — растягивает губы в новую степень сарказма.  
— Все просто отлично, — хрипло выдыхает Хань, не поднимая головы, и надеется, что сверх меры любопытный незнакомец свалит куда подальше и не будет мешать ему предаваться жалкому проигрышу целиком и полностью.  
Проигрышу себе, окружающим, миру — хуй знает.  
Всему сразу, наверное.  
— Уверены? — заставляет поднять голову и выплеснуть океан раздражения на назойливого зеваку.  
— Абсолютно, — четко проговаривается одними лишь губами. Хань смотрит, как парнишка за рулем жмет плечами, мол, окей, и трогается. Фонарь на этой богом забытой улице мигает последними потугами — отличные декорации для той сцены, что разыгрывается по собственному совершенно осознанному выбору.  
Только машина почему-то снова задним ходом возвращается.  
— Последний раз: все в порядке?  
Ни черта у Лу Ханя не в порядке, думает он, когда уже более внимательно фокусируется на обеспокоенном лице за опущенным стеклом. Сидящий в салоне кореец хмурит густые аккуратные брови и щурит раскосые глаза; Хань бы такого трахнул.  
— Все… — начинает он, но спотыкается о предупреждающе вздернутую бровь — давай, скажи это, и я уеду с чистой совестью, — не-а. Все крайне дерьмово.  
Не уедешь.  
В Хане просыпается внутренняя сука, которой хочется издеваться над любым проявлением человечности; хочется вывернуться так, чтобы незнакомец пожалел о проявленной заботе. Хочется…  
— Что очевидно, — щурится парень, поворачиваясь к Ханю и руки на руле складывая, чтобы виском в них упереться, — подбросить?  
Было бы куда, — хочется ответить, но китаец только плечами жмет, мол, как угодно, но лучше не надо. Не повезешь же ты меня к себе, да?  
Было бы отлично, на самом деле.  
— Слушай, я серьезно — помощь нужна?  
— Выпьешь со мной? — Хань склоняет голову влево; его снова ведет выпитым и несказанным — по кругу.  
— Я за рулем, — очень выразительно закатывает глаза парнишка; ему сколько вообще — восемнадцать? Выглядит на шестнадцать.  
— Ну так и рули — куда ты там ехал.  
Кореец хмыкает; в глаза прямо смотрит, давит усмешку уголками выразительных губ и облизывает их быстро; так, чтобы влагой блестело.  
Да, Хань бы его трахнул точно.  
И, думается ему, это отчетливо должно читаться во взгляде, только незнакомец почему-то не уезжает, а наоборот — из машины вылезает, беззастенчиво плюхаясь на бордюр рядом и вытягивая из кармана строгих брюк чуть мятую пачку толстых крепких. Малыш не промах.  
Затягивается привычными движениями маленьких аккуратных ладоней и еще больше щурится из-за попадающего в глаза дыма; порывается убрать сигареты обратно, но потом неожиданно протягивает их Ханю. А тот будет, еще бы.  
— Спасибо, — выходит чуть задушенным, когда китаец, возвращая пачку, пальцами чужих касается — не искра и не прочая сопливая хрень, нет. Просто осознание запоздалое, что рядом живой и теплый человек, которому вдруг оказалось не плевать.  
— Давно так сидишь? — незнакомец на Ханя даже не смотрит, задумчиво выпуская вверх дым облаками.  
— Не знаю, но трезветь начал, — китаец жмет плечами, продолжая гипнотизировать чужой профиль, — знаешь, ненавижу трезветь.  
Незнакомец заинтересовано поворачивается, вскидывая вопросительно бровь, поэтому приходится взгляд отвести; Хань назад откидывается, локтями в шершавый асфальт упираясь — раздирая их, наверное.  
— Ну, вот так, — он делает в воздухе неопределенный жест кистью руки, — сознательно. Трезветь надо во сне, тогда не так паршиво.  
Кореец понимающе кивает и, кажется, тоже порывается на тротуаре разлечься, но вовремя вспоминает, что на нем белоснежная рубашка — дорогая, зараза. Он раздраженно вздыхает, глубоко затягиваясь и локтями удобнее устраиваясь на согнутых голенях.  
— Ким Минсок, — неожиданно выдает, после очередной затяжки.  
— Лу Хань.  
— Хань, — парень крошит чужое имя у себя во рту мягкими звуками, — тебе есть, куда ехать, Хань?  
— Ответ дать тебе или твоей совести? — навязываться не хочется. Облизать это существо не только взглядом — да, быть жалким — куда уж больше. Китаец не знает, сколько в нем зудящего одиночества и сколько искренней тяги к Минсоку, но.  
Куча противных 'но', которые осыпаются перед спокойным  
— Мне.  
— Некуда.  
Вот прямо совсем, знаешь.  
Н е к у д а.  
Лу Ханю совершенно некуда возвращаться, и это вдруг кажется таким смешным в своей жестокой правдивости, что он запрокидывает голову, позволяя тихой истерике вырваться громким хриплым смехом.  
Звучит, как ни посмотри, абсолютно паршиво — и будь на месте Минсока кто-то нормальный, свалил бы тут же. Но тот даже не пугается — хмыкает только, последний раз затягиваясь, и встает, несильно пиная коленкой чужую.  
— Давай, поехали, — протягивает руку, стоит Ханю на нем сфокусироваться, — у меня есть пиво, и да, я с тобой выпью.

\\\

У Минсока есть пиво, да, а еще огромный серый котяра, который щурит на неожиданного гостя круглые желтые глазища — в них такое бесконечное ленивое пренебрежение, что удавиться в пору бы.  
— Это Моц, — хозяин на квартиры лишь короткий взгляд на животное бросает, уходя в ванную помыть руки, и уже оттуда добавляет, — не советую брать его на руки, только если он сам не залезет.  
Ханя эта фраза застает уже с протянутыми к коту руками, которые он тут же неловко одергивает — досадливо кривится и все-таки стягивает кеды. В голове шумит уже почти вернувшей свои права трезвостью и начинающимся похмельем, поэтому Хань скорее идет на свет — в маленькую отделанную в черно-белых цветах ванную. Минсок в ней смотрится как-то совершенно органично: он умывается, закатав рукава и расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубашки; брюки из-за позы еще выразительнее обтягивают ахуенную — по мнению Лу Ханя, конечно же — задницу. И, кажется, он на ней подвисает, потому что, когда все-таки находит в себе силы оторваться, натыкается на насмешливый взгляд раскосых глаз в отражении зеркала.  
— Дыру не просверли, — у Минсока голос звучит совершенно спокойно, и это немного обижает, почему-то.  
— Я бы на твоем месте переживал за уже имеющуюся, — тихо бормочет китаец, проходя к раковине. В ванной тесно-тесно, поэтому он выбирает прижаться к чужой спине и упереться подбородком Минсоку в плечо, практически обнимая его, когда тянет руки под воду. И Хань честно готов сейчас же вылететь из этой квартиры, но новый знакомый откидывает голову на плечо китайцу и ничего не говорит; смотрит в потолок с россыпью мелких светодиодов и не шевелится.  
И как это понимать, — спросить хочется сильно, но куда меньше, чем вот прямо в эту секунду вылизать чужую шею. А Хань не в том состоянии, чтобы себе отказывать, поэтому касается кожи губами, чувствуя, как дергается кадык, когда Минсок сглатывает. От него пахнет каким-то парфюмом — едва слышно уже, а еще — им самим; китаец дуреет, вот честно.  
— И как это понимать? — но все-таки спрашивает, когда у Минсока на шее расцветает третий засос, а тот все-также расслабленно жмется и лишь участившимся дыханием выдает свою заинтересованность в происходящем.  
— А как тебе хочется? — даже глаз не открывает; вопрос ставит Лу Ханя в тупик. Хочется… Он сейчас остался c мизером вещей и денег, без работы, жилья и со сгоревшими до основания мостами вернуться к родителям в Китай. Ему хочется, да, Минсока.  
Но не так.  
Хань отступает, осторожно придерживая чужие плечи, чтобы расслабившийся парень не потерял равновесие, и снова натыкается на чужой взгляд в отражении — только уже совершенно серьезный. Порывается объяснить, но слова совершенно не идут в голову, зато приходит осознание, что Минсок их и не ждет: выискивает что-то на дне чужих зрачков — или глубже, может — а потом кивает. Себе, наверное, больше даже.  
— Иди в комнату, я сейчас принесу пиво.  
Лу Хань кивает тоже.

В единственной комнате у Минсока какой-то совершенно сбивающий с толка уют ощущается в каждой детали: в разномастных подушках, наваленных кучей на большом не застеленном диване, в пустой кружке с остатками утреннего кофе, ютящейся на заваленном бумагами столе — и в огромном, во всю стену, книжном шкафу, пестрящем разноцветными корешками книг. Такое место называют домом, да?  
Лу Хань бы назвал.  
Но эти мысли — сейчас не вовремя, поэтому он от них отмахивается, устраиваясь прямо на полу и приваливаясь к дивану спиной. После ночного ветра и невеселых перспектив спать на улице, теплая безопасность чужой квартиры разливается по телу тяжелой усталостью — спать хочется жутко. Но Минсок возвращается до того, как Хань сну сдается; у него в руках четыре банки пива и полуулыбка на пухлых губах.  
Они какие-то блядски яркие, кривой натянутого лука рассекают реальность китайца без возможности отрицать — хочется.  
— Ты как? — хозяин квартиры ставит банки рядом с Ханем, а сам к шкафу подходит, вытаскивая безразмерную черную футболку с каким-то глупым принтом и пестрые свободные шорты, — способен еще пить или сходишь в душ и спать?  
Вместе с вопросом в китайца летят чистые вещи и большое полотенце, а Минсок снова зарывается в шкаф, вытягивая уже себе — майку и растянутые домашние штаны кофейного цвета.  
— В душ — определенно, а дальше разберемся, — Хань встает с тяжелым вздохом — почти мученическим, да, только хозяин квартиры на это лишь глаза закатывает, мол, иди уже.  
Иду, — думает китаец, запираясь в маленькой светлой комнате, а потом спотыкается взглядом о собственное отражение в зеркале, в котором чуть ранее ничего кроме Минсока и не видел. Помятое лицо окунает в тоску без шанса задержать дыхание, но Хань только кисло кривится, начиная раздеваться. Бывало и хуже, чего уж там.  
Например, вот так — когда он Минсока находит на кухне с сигаретой в руках и отрешенным взглядом в окно. В нем вся комната отражением, поэтому кореец быстро в себя возвращается.  
— Открылось второе дыхание?  
Первое 'закрылось', знаешь.  
— Похоже на то, — Хань криво усмехается, усаживаясь на мягкий табурет, и нагло тянется за пачкой красных мальборо, но Минсок и не замечает, кажется; или ему не важно вовсе — раз уж в квартиру пустил. Он снова взглядом где-то в размытом линолиуме теряется — все еще такой бесконечно ахуенный в этой своей рубашке с закатанными рукавами и растрепанными пшеничными волосами.  
Это зудящее одиночество помноженное на искреннюю тягу, решает Лу Хань — в результате когда пиздец, знаете?  
— Уже жалеешь и думаешь как бы тактично выгнать? — чтобы отвлечься, шутит; от шутки в этом вопросе меньше половины интонацией только — но не важно. Да?  
— Да брось, — Минсок на госте фокусируется, последний раз затягиваясь и туша окурок в граненой пепельнице, — если бы жалел, на такт бы не растрачивался.  
И улыбается. Как-то совершенно по-детски с этими своими щеками от природы пухлыми и глазами раскосыми — хитрыми, которые в полумесяцы превращаются.  
— Располагайся, я буду минут через десять.

Располагаться предполагается в комнате, поэтому Хань докуривает и плетется туда, собирая углы мебели и косяков плечами-мизинцами: организм сдает, кажется, но.  
Черта с два, — думается, — черта с два я так просто лягу спать, когда жизнь впервые за долгие месяцы улыбнулась — губами Минсока.  
Минсока, вернувшегося спустя десять минут с мокрыми волосами и накинутым на плечи полотенцем, которое мелкие капельки ловит — очаровательного. У него в руках аптечка, на которую реакцией удивленно вскинутые брови, но хозяин квартиры лишь головой качает, усаживаясь возле Ханя, и уверенно тянет на себя чужие руки: костяшки все в кровь сбиты да локти — немного — но все же асфальтом подраны. Хочется спросить и про кулаки — кто, почему, зачем — но китаец смотрит удивленно своими огроменными глазами, и желания сменяются со скоростью звука, не меньше. В направлении уложить-обогреть, знаете? Для первой встречи второе бы заменить на что-то более адекватное и пошлое, но Минсоку хочется защитить — а потом уже все остальное.  
— Глупо, — вырывается едва слышно, пока он мазь осторожно накладывает, держа чужие пальцы своими.  
— Ну, знаешь, — Хань ответом усмехается неловко, отводя наконец завороженный взгляд, а Минсок вздрагивает. Потому что  
— Нет, я не про это, — тоже кривит смущением губы и тянется за пластырем. Очень надеется, что его не спросят —  
— А про что? — и не будут смотреть вот так серьезно до сбившегося враз дыхания. Но Хань и спрашивает, и смотрит. У него глаза шальные — не выражением, просто; живые, яркие, со зрачками чернющими и бликами частыми. А еще с отражением Минсока, которое он находит очень для них подходящим. Отсчитывает вязкую паузу в несколько вдохов, а потом взглядом на чужие губы спускается — им тоже досталось: нижняя рассечена — больно даже на вид. Минсок ранки касается кончиками пальцев, легко надавливает, подмечая как китаец чуть морщится от неприятных ощущений, а сам думает, что тут тоже лечить надо.  
— Про все, — запоздало отвечает на потерявшийся в секундах вопрос.  
Хань дышит через раз — буквально, теплым дыханием прохладные пальцы греет. И разумное 'ты собираешься прекращать' внутри дерется с честным 'только посмей', поэтому поймать момент, когда Минсок прикосновение руки меняет на влажное языком — не успевается. Зато с реакцией у Лу Ханя куда лучше — поймать чужие уже собирающиеся отстраниться губы выходит естественно и без шанса на отказ.  
Как будто бы кто-то собирался отказываться, серьезно.  
Поцелуй одними губами только — мягко и без претензии на что-то большее, потому что Хань не уверен, какое такое 'большее' ему от Минсока надо, а тот, наверное, не уверен в том же — и даже сильнее: поэтому и первый отстраняется. Дает себе пару секунд, прежде чем поднять взгляд — зрачки Ханя как у наркомана, вот честно, почти во всю радужку; затягивают.  
Хочется сказать ему оставаться, а еще хочется просто его, но.  
Сначала защитить, помните?  
Минсок вообще не знает от чего, больше того — уверен, что парню напротив чужая защита не сдалась вовсе, но внутри себя все равно не желает подменять понятия на 'поддержать'. Зато это можно сделать вслух, не так ли?  
— Можешь пожить у меня, если тебе некуда идти, — дергает уголками губ, обозначая улыбку.  
А Хань хмурится — серьезней становится за мгновение, отстраняясь на адекватное расстояние для людей, только сегодня встретившихся. Минсока окатывает волной абсолютно иррациональной паники, поэтому мозг тут же выкидывает первую пришедшую на ум идею быстрым  
— Можем считать это услугой, которую ты мне потом вернешь. Как будет необходимость и возможность.  
— Зачем тебе? — китаец все так же хмурится, но глаза на порядок теплеют, позволяя хозяину квартиры расслабленно выдохнуть.  
— Ну, знаешь, — хитрой усмешкой, — в пять я притащил домой котенка, к семи дорос до побитого щенка, а в семнадцать тайком от родителей выхаживал в комнате кошку с еще слепым выводком. Считай это моим хобби.  
— Издеваешься, — Хань усмешку возвращает, откидываясь спиной на диван и открывая банку пива. Он уже согласен — и Минсок облокачивается тоже.  
— Правду говорю.  
Просто правды почти всегда гораздо больше одной, и они оба это знают. Но для остальной рановато — да и не до конца понятно, придет ли вообще время. Поэтому Хань сдается — не совсем дурак уж, ну — и уже совершенно открыто улыбается и чуть хриплым  
— Мяу.

**Author's Note:**

> 160905


End file.
